The Woman of Gor
by LillyBell86
Summary: This story is based off of the John Norman Gor books. It is not about the main character of his books but a new adventure of Airabella. This is rated M for Language Gor and Kink review if you like it i'm hoping to add more to it soon


Airabella had heard about the John Norman Books, but they were found in the fantasy section. So when she went on a hiking trip in northern New Hampshire she never expected to end up on the counter earth called Gor. It all happened so fast Airabella had stopped for a moment to rest and then there was a blinding flash of blue light and then everything went dark.

She awoke lying naked on a cold metal table Airabella looked franticly around the room it was pure white with no windows or doors that she could see. She tried to sit up but she couldn't she was being held down by some invisible tether. She tried to push against the table she was on but it was no use she couldn't move a single inch from where she laid on the table. _Someone had to have brought me here, and someone removed my clothes._ She thought with anger filling her mind "I can't see you but I know someone is watching me show so just show yourself" Airabella demanded. She waited for any sign of change she open her mouth to yell her demand again when the table she lay on slowly descended to the same level of the floor. Airabella felt like a weight was removed from her body and in a way it was, she could move now which under the circumstance did help her feel a bit better.

Airabella sat on the floor allowing her long black hair to pull around her as she checked her body for any clues as to who had taken her and for what purpose. Her skin looked paler in the artificial light or maybe it was from the shock of the situation she found herself in, she didn't know but as far as she could tell there was no harm to her at least not physically. Airabella wondered if she got out of this situation alive how many years of therapy it would take to recover from this. Shortly after she had finished her examination a hidden compartment opened. Airabella walked toward the compartment there was a simple cotton dress she began to reach for it when a robotic voice can over a speaker. "Airabella Walker put on the clothes I have provided for you." The mysterious voice quickly stopped after making the proclamation. Airabella had no choice she was at a huge disadvantage that voice knew her name and could see her for all she knew if she didn't do as the voice said it could kill her. She carefully took the dress from the compartment and when she removed the dress from the compartment it quickly snapped shut Airabella couldn't help but jump at the quick action_. Great look like a scaredy cat in front of the robot _she thought. So cursing her misfortune she pulled on the cotton dress it was a very good fit the fact that it fit so well disgusted her this sicko must have been watching her for a long time to know her measurements this well. This strengthened her resolve Airabella had to survive this this person who ever he was talking to her which meant he could be found and killed.

"I put it on are you happy now?" she twirled in the dress showing that she did as she was told.

She stood there for only a moment when the robot voice came back. "Airabella Walker I have been watching you for some time. You have peaked my interest so I am bringing you to the planet Gor."

"Ha ha very fun do you really think I'm going to believe you're an alien and you abducted me and are now taking me to your home world." Airabella started laughing at the sheer stupidity of it all an alien taking her to its home planet. She was still laughing when a large door opened Airabella stopped when she saw the creature standing in the door way. She fell to her knees she was terrified so terrified that she couldn't even scream, the creature the alien was as big as a man but it looked like a giant beetle it had something hanging from a chain around what she imagined was its neck.

"I do not mean to cause you alarm, but you would not believe me and now you have proof." The robot voice was coming from the thing he wore "I do not wish to harm you Airabella; I only wish to bring you to a better place."

"Better" she was finally able to speak again "you took me away from my home my family and you think it will be better." Airabella screamed this at the alien she could help the tears flowing own her face as she thought of never seeing her home again, now she was a woman of Gor if she liked it or not.


End file.
